Sana
Sana (サナ, sana) is a region of the continent of Angara in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It is located to the north of the Champa region, in the northeast portion of the Ei-Jei region, and to the southeast of the Morgal region. The name, Sana, explicitly refers to the name of the country as a whole, rather than a certain city. Its capital city, located on the east coast of Angara, is Tonfon, ruled by Emperor Unan. History The nation of Sana was founded by Emperor Ko after the return of Alchemy to the world. It became a aggressive colonial power, colonizing Morgal and founding Kaocho in Ei-Jei. When Emperor Ko died, a civil war broke out between two factions: a faction led by King Wo, Ko's designated heir, and another faction led by Unan, who was a peaceful scholar. Taking advantage of the chaos, the native beastmen of Morgal successfully revolted, as the civil war meant that Sana could not support its troops in Morgal. It is noted that several other unnamed colonies were lost as well. Emperor Unan won the war, but lost his brother in the Morgal Revolution. King Wo was exiled, but continued to plot a takeover of Sana from his palace in Kaocho. Unlike much of Angara, a significant portion of Sana, mainly surrounding the city of Tonfon, was not directly affected by the Grave Eclipse. However, the light shining on the region is noted to be weak and wintry. Sana would become an important stopping point for Matthew's party, who were traveling in search of ways to stop the Eclipse. Not only were several treasures needed to stop the Eclipse found in Sana, but the eastern entrance into the Endless Wall that stretches across much of the Khiren Mountains was reachable from there. The Endless Wall was the pathway to the Apollo Lens, a weapon that would ultimately stop the Grave Eclipse. Politics Sana is a monarchy, ruled by an emperor. There have been two known Emperors in Sana's existence, the founder, Ko, and his eventual successor, Unan. Unan was not the designated successor, and only came to power following a civil war fought against Ko's successor, Wo. Early in its existence, Sana was aggressively expansionist, and was noted to hold several colonies, with the most noted one being the neighboring country of Morgal. Sana would lose many of these colonies following the civil war. Upon Unan's ascension to the throne, Sana became a more peaceful country, though it is still on rocky terms with some of its neighbors. Due to their years of occupation, the citizens of Morgal are known to be extremely distrustful of any Sanans, going so far as to imprison Hou Ju, an innocent girl who happened to be Sanan royalty, and make plans to execute her. Sana also has rocky relations with Kaocho, a former colony led by King Wo. Kaocho has made at least one attack on Sana, though it failed. King Wo, in his quest to become Emperor, would go as far as to plot to kidnap and ransom Unan's niece and nephew, Hou Ju and Ryu Kou, though like his other plans, this was unsuccessful. It is suggested that Sana has had more friendly relations with the ancient nation of Lemuria, as Lemuria recently helped refit Sana's fleet of ships.Category:Places in Angara